


Second Chance

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Snake Adrien Agreste | Aspik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: Why is she….Oh.OH.He stumbled back, his hand shot to his wrist, to the miraculous–•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•❤️ Day 7 of Ladrien June~ 💚
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Second Chance

The Akuma chased behind them. Aspik and Ladybug sprinted down the street, dodged this way and that to avoid the Akuma's attacks.

The villain jumped between them  – Ladybug called her lucky charm, but  –

"Second chance!"

He blinked, his eyes searched for red.

He saw her – about to _lose_ —

Aspik ran and knocked the Akuma away from her.

Ladybug broke the akumatized object and captured the butterfly.

Aspik helped the victim up as Ladybug approached.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks for that,"

Without thinking, he swept his arm high, then drew it underneath himself in an eccentric bow. "Anything for you, m'lady." He said cheekily.

He looked up at her.

She stared at him with wide, bulging eyes, red cheeks, and her mouth hung open.

_ Why is she…. _

_ Oh. _

_ OH. _

He stumbled back, his hand shot to his wrist, to the miraculous –

She clutched his wrist tightly. He had no choice but to look at her.

Face still as red as her suit, her eyes bore into his fiercely. "Don't. You.  _ Dare _ ."


End file.
